Confessions
by Muk and Grimer . The C Team
Summary: Gary looks back on Ash, with confessions to make. *More confessions up!!!*
1. Gary's Confessions

---------------------------------

**

Confessions (Gary POV)

**

- What does Gary Oak REALLY think of Ash?

---------------------------------

I hadn't seen him since we turned 3 and became sworn enemies. I didn't know why. It just happened with that old conversation.

We were talking about our dreams of becoming a Pokemon Master. The only problem about that? We both thought _we - ourselves_ would become the greatest Pokemon Master who ever lived.

It took us a while to finally separate ourselves. The conversation went like this.

"I'm gonna become the greatest Pokemon Master!"

"Nuh-uh, Gary! I am. And I'm gunna start with my favorite Pokemon a Pikachu." (He was right about that!)

"You are so dumb! I'm gunna be the Pokemon Master, and the starters are Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle. Not a Pikachu!" (Boy, was I wrong!)

We eventually started fighting, not exactly fist fighting, but we went into a sworn war. Then I moved from Pallet Town. My mom had got a job offer, and I didn't see Ash again 'til I was 9.

My dad died so we moved all the way back to Pallet Town. I was happily walking to Grampa Oak's when I saw Ash.

Why was _he_ going to _my_ grampa's place?

Only one way to find out.

I walked over to him. I hadn't seen him in so long, and I so wanted to end our war.

"Hey, Ash!" I called, hoping he would at least wait up for me. Instead he turned and started running towards me. My hopes rose and fell down again.

"What're _you_ doing here, jerkface?" he sneered at me.

"I moved back to our old house! Aren't you happy?" I could tell that he wasn't.

I heard a snicker. "You mean the one with all the graffiti on the inside?"

I sniffed back tears, afraid that he might see me cry. No, I was stronger than that. I slowly trudged back to my house and inspected it. There was no graffiti anywhere.

I ran back to my Grampa's place. Ash was still there, playing with some PokeBalls. Then he walked into the old Jungle-Lab. Pokemon were playing everywhere! He bent down and picked one up. It was a yellow Pokemon. It looked like a Pikachu. Then he saw me, pinched it, and set it back down, where it cuddled his leg.

I didn't talk to him again until that day when we got our Pokemon. All I said were insults. But he did come out with that Pikachu he always wanted.

Now that I've been watching him, I see that maybe he might beat me to the title 'Pokemon Master'. Sometimes it seems like he doesn't know what he's doing, but inside, deep down, he does know.

But he has something else, something that _I_ don't have. He loves his Pokemon, does what's best for them, and hardly thinks about himself when getting them involved.

That'll always make him better than me.

I guess I have some confessions to make... 


	2. Ash's Confessions

**

Confessions 2 (Ash's POV)

**

Gary isn't as bad as he seems and I know deep down, he really isn't what he acts like.

Whenever he's mean to me, I know that in someway, I helped to start this big mess.

Misty and Brock said that I should just forget about Gary and our rivalry. I just can't let it go though, because I know that I will someday end this thing we call war. Someday when we both are tied for the Pokemon Master title, and we sit, side by side, awaiting our challengers. When we are sitting side by side, we fight together, against the teams that then enter, or the single person who dares to challenge two wiser people.

During our Game Boy battles, he would always call out Eevee first, and I would call out my Pikachu first. We would both have a counter attack, as you can have in Pokemon Master Adventure 2,3,4,5 and 6. I would eventually get mad and then I would always use my most powerful attack that I had hacked into my Pikachu. Ice Punch...

No one expected me to actually cheat to win, but after that battle, Gary had forbidden me to use Ice Punch, because that just wasn't a Pikachu attack.

I had agreed with him, and never used that attack again, well, at least against _him_.

But somewhere inside of me, I have doubts about myself. I sometimes feel that Gary really _is_ better than me.

I have tons of **confessions** to make... 


End file.
